


I'm Shaking, Just Like The Breeze

by devotedtodean



Series: Breathless verse [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jared, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misha tops Chad, Older Jensen, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Teenage Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad has some stern words for Jensen and Jared and Jensen spend some time at the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Shaking, Just Like The Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and smut only in this episode I'm afraid but the story does move on in the following part.
> 
> Warning for some smut between Chad and Misha here but it's easily skipped over and not integral in any way so if Chasha is not your thing you can jump it.
> 
> xoxo

 

 

**Jensen**

 

He waited while Jared called Chad to let him know they were on their way back. Their friends hadn't gone to a hotel but Chad said they were going to go out to eat and would join the couple back at the house later. Chad told Jared that he was happy they had worked things out but his tone of voice said he was still concerned.

"They hate me now don't they?" He hung his head as Jared ended the call.

"Of course they don't hate you Jen. They are _our_ friends." Jared wrapped his arms around the blond man's waist from behind and planted a kiss on the back of his neck.

"The things I said Jay...they were horrible and I'll never say shit like that again I swear!" He rested his hands on the ones against his stomach. "You may have forgiven me, which I will always be grateful for, but I saw the anger on Chad's face. And of course Misha will be pissed that I upset Chad as well and Sandy looked like she was about to cry! So, they hate me!"

"Jen. It's fine. Misha is actually the reason I came after you. He kinda talked some sense into me about the way I've behaved, but, that doesn't excuse you bringing my past up." Jared turned Jensen to face him. "Both our pasts are behind us now, we need to look forward to our future, _together_ , ok?"

"Of course baby." He smiled and gave the brunette a soft lingering kiss. "Can we go home now?"

 

 

The three houseguests didn't return until late in the afternoon and Jared had gone to bed for a nap. Jensen was in the kitchen making coffee when he heard the front door open and tensed, worried to face his friend's hurt or angry expressions. Chad and Misha saw him as they entered the room followed by Sandy.  "Hey guys." He volunteered quietly. "I'm making coffee, does anybody want one?"

Misha shook his head. "Not for me thanks, I think I'm gonna take a dip in your pool if that's ok?"

"There's a pool?!" Sandy squealed excitedly upon hearing Misha.

Jen relaxed a little and grinned. "Sure is Sandy. Down the bottom of the garden, behind the trees. You're all welcome to use it."

"Actually, I think I'll join you for that coffee if you don't mind Ackles." Chad sat down at the table while Sandy and Misha went to change into their bathing suits and Jen brought two mugs over and handed one to Chad as he sat down.

After a minutes silence Chad spoke. "I'm sure you've realised that I want to talk to you about earlier."

Jensen nodded and sipped his coffee. "I assumed as much. I've apologised to Jay as you know but I owe you and Sandy an apology too. I _am_ sorry Chad, truly. After knowing about the shit you guys went through the last thing I should do is bring it up now."

This time it was Chad who nodded. "Never forget Jensen...Jared may have been a prostitute but _you_ were the one paying him for sex. Jared will never mention that but I don't have any worries telling you. You were the one who came looking for him and you were the one who came back because you cared about him.  If you ever treat Jay like that again you'll lose him so if he means as much to you as you say you'd better spend the rest of your life making it up to him because he may have forgiven you, but he won't forget what you said."

He looked down at the cooling coffee in the mug. Chad was totally right. When he looked up to meet Chad's eyes the hard look there was gone. Jensen was about to speak when a high pitch shriek rang out and Sandy was running through the kitchen in her bikini, clutching sunscreen and a towel. "Come on Misha!" She called behind her.

Misha strolled into the kitchen in the smallest pair of swim shorts Jensen had ever seen and he chuckled at the expression of awe and lust the had appeared  on Chad's face. "Everything ok pookie?" Misha questioned looking between the two blond men.

Chad glanced at Jensen, then back at Misha and smiled. "We're good, right Ackles?"

"Yeah Chad, we're good."

Chad stood and patted a friendly hand on Jensen's shoulder as he walked outside to watch his boyfriend swim.

 

**Chad**

He had been relaxing on a lounger in the shade of the tall trees that shielded the pool from the rest of the garden, watching Misha and Sandy swim and laugh and even attempt to play Marco Polo. Eventually Sandy announced that she wanted to sunbathe and since the sun had shifted position she left the pool to lie on the grass at the top of the garden. Chad saw Misha lift himself out of the pool with strong arms, rivulets of water running down his lithe body that made Chad's cock stir. He dropped his feet to the floor on either side of the lounger as Misha walked over to him rubbing the towel over his wet hair, which now stuck up even more than usual.

Chad patted the seat between his legs but Misha shook his head. "I'll get you all wet."

Chad smiled slyly "Like you don't anyway? You brought me off in my boxers in the airport toilets Mish, I'm sure I can cope with a little pool water.

"Yeah," Misha chuckled, "That was...unexpected." He settled in between his boyfriends legs, his damp back to Chad's chest. The blond began to rub Misha's shoulder, massaging the muscles. "I love you Misha," he whispered soothingly into his lovers neck then kissed his way across the breadth of the man's back.

Misha hummed, desire tingling through his body when  one of Chad's arms circled his waist, his hand moving lower to palm Misha's hardening cock. "I love you too," Misha sighed, twisting to the side enough that he could claim Chad's mouth with his. Chad squeezed the sizable bulge under his hand and Misha whimpered quietly. "Someone could come down here..."

"So what if they do?" Chad replied, sliding his hand into the swim shorts and taking his boyfriend's hard cock in a firm grip. "Anyway, Sandy will be asleep by now and Jen and Jay are in the house." He moved his hand along the brunette's shaft and thumbed over the sensitive head where a bead of pre-cum smeared. "Besides, I think you'd quite like the idea of them catching us," he sucked at the juncture of neck and shoulder when Misha tipped his head back and moaned. "You'd probably get off hard to them seeing me pound your ass wouldn't you Mish, or would you want them to catch me riding you? Bouncing me up and down on your big cock?"

"Jesus!" Misha gasped as he could feel Chad's erection grinding up against his lower back while his hand continued it's attentions to his aching dick. "Wanna fuck you, now Chad!"

When Misha moved forward enough to allow him to stand up, Chad speedily pulled off his shorts but left on his t-shirt. This was going to have to be quick, much as they often fantasised about getting caught in the act they didn't really intend their friends to see them like this. "What about lube?" Misha asked as he bent the blonde over the back of the lounger.

"It's all good sweet heart," he panted, giving his own hard cock a few strokes. "I'm still open and wet from your cum this morning, s'why I didn't swim." Misha groaned as he slid a finger into his lover's ass to discover he was telling the truth and would be able to take his cock with no further preparation. He lined up, gripping Chad's hip with one hand and his own cock with the other as he eased inside the tight passage. Chad moaned before biting his lip to stifle his noise. With both his hands now tight on the younger man's hips Misha grunted and fucked deep into him hard and fast. His hungry hole quickly accepted Misha's long cock and he was pushing back onto it and begging, "Fuck me Mish, come on, I want to feel it!"

When Misha topped, he turned into an animal and Chad loved it when his mild mannered, sweet and slightly quirky boyfriend, took charge and pounded him so hard he'd feel it for a week. Putting one hand on Chad's shoulder Misha leaned over, changing the angle of his thrusts and hitting Chad's sweet spot directly. Chad yelped and tried to push back as Misha slammed into him again and again. "Fuck Mish..I'm close...just..." His lover read what he needed and the hand on Chad's hip was suddenly on his cock and with a couple of twists of Misha's wrist Chad moaned and came over the fist gripping him. When he had stroked Chad through the last of his orgasm Misha straightened up, both hands digging firmly into Chad's shoulders as he fucked with abandon into the young man's twitching hole, his rhythm stuttering as his own release hit and he couldn't help but cry out Chad's name as he came.

They used Misha's towel to clean up then Chad pulled his shorts back on and, taking Misha by the hand they headed back to the house. As predicted Sandy was fast asleep, laid on her front, her head resting on her arms on the grass. Jared and Jensen were sat at the table on the decking each with a bottle beer. "Hey Jared, you're up." Misha smiled and referenced that the boy had been in bed when they came back.

Jared grinned. "Yes, I'm up...and so were you from the sound of it."

Misha reddened considerably and Chad slung an arm around him. "Come on honey, it's not like they're all sweet and innocent," he teased. As they headed into the house to shower Jensen shouted out.

"Hey Chad! Just tell me, do I have to call the pool cleaner?" He and Jared burst out laughing until Chad answered.

"No, but you might want to launder the cover on the lounger!" This time Chad laughed along with Jared at the expression on Jen's face. Misha continued to blush.

 

**********

 

**Jared**

 

It had been a few days since Chad, Misha and Sandy had gone back to Seattle and with it being summer break Jared was a little bored. Jensen was still having to work, even though he was trying to come home as early as possible, so Jared was delighted with the idea Jensen had when they woke up that day.

"I have to go over to Richardson today baby, so, why don't we stop off and visit Nanna first, then while I'm dealing with the boring stuff at the gym you can train or use the sauna? What do you think?"

"I think that's a brilliant idea and I love you Jen." He kissed the blond's cheek and draped an arm over his waist, cuddling up to him. Jen smiled and planted a playful kiss on top his lover's bed hair, telling him that he loved him too.

 

They visited with his grandmother for a couple of hours before heading to the gym. Jensen kissed him before going off to see the manager of the complex and Jared went to change. Forty five minutes later Jensen found him training his shoulders. His straining muscles on display in his wifebeater as he raised the handles on either side of his head to lift the heavy weights attached. "You're going too easy on yourself." Jensen observed. "You can manage more weight." Jared lowered the handles and nodded. Jen added an extra weight to either side of the machine. "Try it now." he told the teen. Jared positioned his hands and grunted as he began to raise the weights. It was much heavier than before, he gritted his teeth and steeled the muscles in his shoulders to continue to full stretch. This time he did not lower the handles all way before pushing them up again. Jensen verbally encouraged his boyfriend and eventually he managed to do ten repetitions before his shoulders fatigued. "That was much better baby, you've really improved."

Jared grinned as sweat rolled down his temples. In this environment Jensen wouldn't praise him unless he deserved it. This was Jensen's world, this was what he knew and since he had been teaching Jared, the boy knew how much stronger he was now and how much muscle he had built compared to the too slim frame he used to have. He looked up as Jen handed him a towel but caught the look in his boyfriend's eyes as they roamed over his body. "I need to shower." He rose from his seat, only a couple of inches away from Jensen he fought the urge to grab the man and kiss him deeply, as there were other people in the gym and with Jen being the owner it wouldn't really be right for him to make out with Jay right in the middle of the equipment....or would it...Jared shook his head and dragged the towel over his face.

Jen smirked as if he could read Jay's thoughts. he lowered his voice. "There is a less used shower room further down the corridor."

 

The water was a little too hot on their naked bodies but Jared didn't register it as Jensen pushed him up against the wall under the spray from the shower head. His nipples rubbed against the cold tiles when Jen firmly pressed up against Jared's back and bit into the meat of his aching shoulder. "Ahhh, fuck Jen!" Jared moaned and arched his back, his ass grinding against his lover's impressive cock. Jensen nudged the teen's legs apart until he was standing between them and able to slide two fingers into his ass. "Yes...oh God yes!" Jared cried as the digits worked him open until there was room for a third. Jensen grabbed bottle of shower gel to use as makeshift lube and rubbed it over his eager cock. Pushing the slippery fingers back into Jay roughly for a few thrusts he took them out and pressed the head of his thick cock to the hole instead.

"You're just too fuckin' sexy, I gotta fuck that little boy pussy of yours." Jensen growled and he pushed into Jared's ass. Jared gasped at the intrusion but welcomed the burn as Jensen pressed on until he was fully seated. Jared flattened his palms to the tiled wall to keep balance and Jen placed his own hands on top, there wasn't a centimetre between their bodies when Jensen began to rut hard up into Jared. "Fuck, you're so tight today baby. Gonna stretch out good on my cock." Jensen grunted against the young man's back as he thrust deeply into him. Jared keened, trying to fuck himself back onto Jen's dick but his long legs were trembling and he leaned against the wall for Jensen to just take him. His boyfriend plunged his cock into him, tilting his hips so when Jay cried out "Fuck right there Jen!" Jensen knew he'd hit the right spot.

"Jay baby, I'm close." Jen grunted, moving a hand from on top of Jay's to wrap it around the man's long cock, twisting his fist around the head as he rocked hard into his prostate. "I'm gonna fill your pussy with cum and when we get home I'm gonna eat it all back out of you."

Jared came hard right then, Jensen's hips jerking against his ass as his own hot cum spilled deep inside his lover.

 

 

Later that day, they were in their bed, Jen had rimmed Jared until the boy almost passed out in ecstasy and now he was laid across the blond's chest panting in the aftermath of his orgasm. "Do you think we'll still have sex like this when we're old and wrinkled?" he asked Jen.

"I already am old and wrinkled." Jensen chuckled in reply, draping an arm over his boyfriend's back.

"You're not old Jensen." He raised a finger to caress the sides of Jen's face. "And these aren't wrinkles, they're smile lines, you have them because you smile a lot," the brunette teased.

"You make me smile a lot, so it's your fault I have wrinkles!" Jensen laughed. "So, you'll still want to be with me when I am old and my hair's grey?"

"No question." Jared nodded and kissed him before looking in his vibrant green eyes. "We'll always be together."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
